


Comic Con (Bingo Square Something or other, I've lost count)

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asking to Dinner, Comic Con, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2019, Holding Hands, M/M, Meeting at Comic Con, OOC Boxes, Spideypool Bingo 2019, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Wade meets Spider-Man at Comic Con, but there's a catch. They agree to go as each other.White is bold, Yellow is italics.





	Comic Con (Bingo Square Something or other, I've lost count)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK I HAVE A FUCKING BINGO FOR MY SPIDEYPOOL BINGO WHOOP. I'M SORRY THIS THING IS UNBETA'D. I DONT GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE.  
TUMBLR IS DRAMAMINEONTOPOFME, IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW MY SHIT. UHHHH I THINK I WAS GONNA WRITE SOMETHING ELSE BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE.   
OH I'M SORRY IF THIS FIC DOESN'T MAKE COMPLETE SENSE, IT WAS GONNA BE LONGER BUT I CUT IT OFF AND ENDED IT BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO BE DONE OKAY! I JUST WANTED TO BE DONE. IF IT'S SHIT, WELL THEN IT'S SHIT. IT'S OUT HERE NOW

Wade pulls the mask over his face with a grin, “Do you guys think Spider-Man will recognize my voice?” 

**{You sound like an idiot, even with another mask on. Yes, he’s going to recognize you.} **

“Hey now, that’s the way to encourage me, White. We talked about this, Spider-Man said you have to be nice to me and the easiest way to do that is to start by not calling me names.” 

**{That’s not as fun though.} **

_ {But if we want Spider-Man to like us, we have to be nice to tall dark and stupid over here.}  _

“What the hell did I just say? I know I’m dashing, but you don’t have to call me stupid!” 

**{You’re pathetic. There, I started by not calling you a name.} **

_ {I don’t think Spidey counts that as being nice?}  _

**{Fuck off, Yellow, nobody asked you.}**

_ {Fuck you, Spider-Man likes what I have to say!}  _

**{I don’t get why, your voice is like nails on a chalkboard.} **

“You guys don’t have voices, you’re in my head. The readers probably have voices for you, but you don’t sound like anything to me.” Wade cracks his neck, looking around. There are people in Deadpool costumes all over the place, but he’s looking for someone that’s the right size. He’s got a sense, a Spider-Man sense, if you want to call it that. He can feel it in his dick when that perfectly round ass is in the area. 

**{What about that guy over there, looks to be the right height.} **

Wade whips to the left just in time to see someone about 5’9” walk around the corner. 

_ {What’s his ass look like? We’ve gotta follow him!} _

“I’m going, I’m going. Don’t want to tip the guy off if it’s not Spidey.” Wade rounds the corner quietly and looks around for the back of his own mask. 

“Wade?” A small laugh sounds to his right, but when he looks, there’s no one there. “Over here, Wade.” The voice says again. 

_ {He’s here. I can sense the booty.}  _

“Guys, just shut up, there’s a little voice talking to me and it’s not you.” 

“Jesus, Wade, I’m over here.” Wade turns on his heels back towards the door he came in and spots the culprit. A guy decked out in a fairly accurate Deadpool costume, fit with plastic katanas coming off the back. 

“Spidey?” 

“Hey Wade. How’s the suit treating you?” 

“You could have told me that you’re 4 sizes smaller than me. I tried to fit into a suit that was made for someone your size and I ripped the crotch. I know my dick is a leather stretcher but the spandex just couldn’t hold up.” 

Spider-Man huffs a laugh, “I didn’t need to know about your penis, Wade. But I’m glad to see you come out.” 

“It’s the least I could do for you, baby boy. You got any plans for the rest of the day, or should we blow this popsicle stand?” 

“We can stick around for a while, I want to see some of the booths around the place. You want food though? I’m starved.” 

Wade smiles, “Of course I want food, baby boy. I always want food.” Then he turns on his heels towards the main hall, and puts out his hand for Spider-Man to take, “Just today?” 

Spider-Man stares at him for a second, his hand reaching for Wade’s then suddenly stopping. He glances back and forth between the waiting hand and Wade’s Spider-Man mask. Then, without another word, he links their fingers together. 

They walk side by side into the main hall when a large man bumps into the pair. “Oh jeez, I’m sorry guys, I wasn’t looking.” 

“It’s alright, no harm done.” Spider-Man looks up and Wade can see the grin behind his mask. 

“You guys are cute, I think Spider-Man and Deadpool would be great together.” 

_ {Did you hear that?! He thinks we’d be cute together! That man knows what he’s talking about!}  _

**{Shut up, Spider-Man would never go for us. Our face makes us look like roadkill. And the way Wade shows his personality is disgusting.} **

“Thanks man, we’re really happy together.” Spider-Man’s words catch on Wade’s ears and he looks down at him. 

Spider-Man catches his eyes under the mask and he squeezes Wade’s hand once. “Uh, yeah. We’re really happy together. This is actually our six month anniversary. Pretty good way to spend the day, if you ask me.” 

The large man smiles, nodding. Then he bypasses them and waves as he walks away. 

“That guy was nice, I really like him.” 

“So we’re dating now?” Wade doesn’t miss a beat. He wants to know if Spider-Man is just messing around. 

“I mean, if I’m you, and you’re me. I’ve gotta try to touch your butt and make crude jokes. It’s only fair.” 

“Does that mean we’re gonna kiss too, baby boy?” 

“Whoa there, let’s not go that far. Buy me dinner first.” 

**{What the fuck?} **

_ {No way!}  _

**{There’s no way he’s serious.} **

“You’re joking right? Because I’ll take you to dinner tonight. I can buy us pizza or mexican or whatever you’re in the mood for.” Wade looks down at Spider-Man with wide eyes, although the mask he’s currently dawning doesn’t show his expressions like his original. 

“Yeah, let’s get some pizza and meet on the roof of that weird looking house on 3rd and Gallivant?” Spider-Man meets his gaze and his mask turns up slightly in a smile. 

“Sounds good, baby boy.” Wade attempts to pull away his hand away but Spider-Man’s grip tightens. Wade only nods and they begin to look around at the booths in the main hall. 

  
  



End file.
